Sonic the World Traveler
by D.F. Williams
Summary: Sonic has memories of Tekken 2's Jun Kazama while being challenged by Knuckles to a race across the world, prompting various Sega and Namco stars to help the blue hedgehog regain his memory of the Pretty Flower.
1. Prologue: Green Hill Zone, Ireland

Sonic: The World Traveler

by WTGDMan1986: The World Traveler

This is a Sonic the Hedgehog/Tekken crossover. No, I don't own any of these characters.

**_Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower,Knuckles the Echidna, and all other related characters are (c) 1991-2006 Sonic Team/Sega. _**

**_Tekken and its characters, Nina and Anna Williams, Paul Phoenix, Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, etc. are TM & (C) 1994 1995 1996 2006 Namco. All Rights Reserved._**

Prelude: A Prelude To World Traveling

A world traveler is sitting at his office, playing _Sonic Mega Collection Plus _on his Sony PlayStation 2, all games unlocked.

"SEGA!" the choir sang. But that's not the purpose here. Our story begins when everyone's favorite speedy blue hedgehog, Sonic, was challenged by the red echidna, Knuckles, to a world race to see who was the fastest.

"I bet you won't make it to the finish line before me." Knuckles sneered.

"We'll see about THAT, Knucklehead!" Sonic taunted.

"GUYS! GUYS!" the DJ replied. "Stop arguing so we can get this show on the road!" He played the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ main theme and then the starting lights went off. Just then Dr. Eggman was seen with a bunch of small animals kidnapped in his tractor beam and in a hurry. On the ground was a note.

_"Dear Sonic and friends…I am here to challenge both of you to a world race—and I'm going to step out of the way to make sure you and your friends DON'T get any of the Chaos Emeralds. Once I gain all seven, I will rule the earth! Sincerely, Dr Eggman."_ Sonic read. Little did Eggman know was that the seven Chaos Emeralds are hidden in seven different countries around the world.

"Whoa...did you see that?" Knuckles asked, confused. "Looks kinda odd, don't you think, Sonic?"

"I heard a news story in Japan that an animal caretaker was fed up with Dr. Eggman breaking into her forest." Sonic replied. "I wonder how she'll feel, though I don't remember her name. It's kinda hard to pronounce. Let's stop him before he gets any of the Emeralds!" They were in New York at the time when Dr. Eggman flew by in his ship. He was already ahead of Sonic and Knuckles. The crowd was cheering, and the wind blew in their face.

"See you at the finish line!" Eggman taunted.

"Not so fast, Egg Breath!" Sonic taunted, in an angry mood.

"Hey—easy now, Sonic." Knuckles replied. "Too much anger and you'll get tired. Let's just focus on the race I challenged you to, OK?" The first stop was in Ireland, or the Green Hill Zone. In that case, Sonic sped through the world-famous hillside in record time, leaving Knuckles behind.

"Hey—No fair, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted, almost out of breath. "You took off way before I did!"

"This hedgehog was built for speed!" Sonic taunted. Soon he was out of breath.

"HA HA!" Eggman shouted. "Look what I got!"

"No fair! NOW how are we going to stop him?" Knuckles shouted angrily at Sonic.

"Way to go, Knucklehead!" Sonic retorted. "Your constant complaining caused this."

"ME!" Knuckles shouted. "Everything was fine until—"

"We don't like your kind around here." A young woman replied. She dressed in purple clothes, and had blue eyes and long blonde hair. "It's best you give up that Chaos Emerald or—"

"Or else what?" Eggman replied when he tried to get back on his ship. It was too late, as the young woman, _Tekken_ style, cracked his left arm with a cool arm break. She held on to his head, flipped backwards, and threw him, shouting. Eggman went flying halfway across the field. Rings flew out of him. Both the hedgehog and echidna burst out laughing when she threw him. Her younger sister grabbed the wrecking ball and threw it in the ocean.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Eggman shouted in pain. That's when Metal Sonic appeared just in time to pick Eggman up from the scene of the accident. He also flew, but she caught him in mid air, wrecking the metallic Sonic in the process by throwing it across the field.

"I can't believe it!" Sonic gasped. "You took Eggman out in one shot."

"You must be tough!" Knuckles agreed. "What's your fighting style, by the way?"

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." The young woman replied. It was a shiny jewel that was green.

"WHOA!" Knuckles gasped.

"That's…that's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted. Eggman tried to rush over to snatch it away from Sonic and Knuckles, but the fighter's younger sister was on a rampage, performing a 10-hit combo on Eggman.

"Uhhh, guys—" Eggman paused, "would you get this murderous woman off me?" This one had a red dress, blue eyes and brown hair. All of a sudden…

"Hey, Sonic! Hey, Knuckles!" Tails replied as he walked out of the mansion. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, buddy," Sonic replied, "you missed me beating Knuckles to the Chaos Emerald." Not affected by the attack, Eggman tried to swipe the emerald, when all of a sudden, the woman in the red dress jumped up and attacked Eggman!

"Who's that," Knuckles paused, "and why is she beating Eggman up?"

"Oh." The young woman paused. "That's my younger sister, Anna. We don't get along very well."

"What?" Sonic replied.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Nina." The young woman replied. "I sure hope nobody else runs into that mad scientist. Jun Kazama would be enraged if she found out what Dr. Eggman's been up to lately."

"Who's Jun Kazama?" Knuckles asked.

"That's the girl I saw in my dream the other night!" Sonic gasped. "I forgot what she looked like."

"What does she want with Eggman?" Tails asked.

"She wants him arrested." Nina replied. "He's committed various crimes since 1991."

"Well, we've got to find all the emeralds before Eggman does." Sonic replied. "Would you and your sister mind helping bring Eggman to justice?"

"If it depends on Jun's career, yes." Nina replied. "There's something that needs to be done about that mad scientist."

"Roger on that." Anna replied. Now all three were geared up to go to Australia, since that's where the Marble Zone (you see a familiar resemblance here?) was. The next round of the world tour has begun…

Anna: I don't get what's up with that strange man over there.

Eggman: You're talking about me, right?

Anna: Shut up! (She throws Eggman across the field again)

Me: All right, Anna, calm down! If you have a Chaos Emerald, Eggman will swipe it from you!

Sonic: Jun Kazama…

Me (yelling at Sonic): NOT YET! You meet Jun Kazama for the first time in the Spring Yard Zone! Sheesh!

Eggman: I'm getting tired of that crazy author doing mean things to me. I'm supposed to take over the world, not get crushed by the murderous Williams sisters!

Knuckles: Maybe they'll lead us to this Jun Kazama character.

Me: Knuckles, what did I JUST say to Sonic?

Nina: Actually, Jun is at the Star Light Zone. She's waiting on that special someone.

Tails: What are we waiting for? Let's go to Australia!

(Cue Sonic 1 Marble Zone music)


	2. Marble Zone, Australia

Chapter 2

Ring of Fire: Something's Burning in Australia

March 19, 2006: Dear Journal: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, I mean. I was just told that public enemy #1, Eggman, is wanted by Jun Kazama and federal law agents. This comes after she finds out that the deranged doctor has been smuggling animals to help find the Chaos Emeralds. What Jun doesn't know is that an Emerald is a beautiful jewel that can be very powerful. I just hope 'ol Knucklehead doesn't get his hands on the next Emerald before me. Oh, and I met these cool assassins everyone's talked about, Anna and Nina Williams—who absolutely HATE each other's guts! I wouldn't want to be either one of them, now would I? Well, I gotta go.

"This place looks familiar!" Sonic replied. There were trees and everything (no, not the Green Hill Zone—that was the last chapter), but there was something wrong—fire! And lots of it!  
"Whoa, whoa!" Tails replied. "You gotta watch where you're going!"

"Wait a minute—" Knuckles paused at Tails, "how did you know that? You didn't debut until 1992!" That's when _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ was released on Sega Genesis. "We should probably let Sonic take care of this by himself."

"I've got an idea!" Nina exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Why not let Sonic take care of his business, and we'll meet him at the Aquatic Ruin base." Nina replied. "Isn't that the next round in the tourney?" Just then Eggman, waiting at the end of the road, was heard screaming.

"DANG!" Nina exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"I told Paul and Kazuya not to mess with Eggman until I got there!" Nina shouted. "Those boys just won't listen." Meanwhile…

"I'm going to tell you once, and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention!" Paul shouted. "WHERE is Spring Yard?"

"If you don't let go of me, I'll—" Eggman declared, but forgot his words. "Oh, forget it. I don't even know what's up with you Namco people today."

"What was that?" Kazuya gave an angry glare at Dr. Eggman. "We don't take pathetic excuses from evil people like that." He attacked Eggman with his infamous thunder screw, after Eggman impersonated Jun Kazama with a poorly executed Cloud Taste. Jun Kazama would _kill_ Dr. Robotnik for ripping off one of her moves, _that's_ for sure.

"I still don't get you Namco people." Eggman said, in a sarcastic tone similar to Don Vito from _Viva La Bam_. He should have a reason to be afraid. In that case, Jun Kazama is hot on his tail, and so are Sonic and the gang. Paul finished Eggman off by hitting him with the Phoenix Smasher. Eggman screamed a lot louder. Kazuya Mishima and Paul Phoenix were on their way to battle a ruthless opponent, Bruce Irvin, since his tag partner, Steve Fox, got lost and…well, deserted him. The outcome was a lot harder than what they did to Dr. Eggman. Kazuya destroyed Bruce in 8 big hits.

"K.O.!" The announcer declared when Eggman crashed on the ground, screaming like that of Jun Kazama, the girl Sonic was supposed to find. Wrong game. They turned _Sonic the Hedgehog_ into _Tekken Tag Tournament_—but Eggman doesn't have a partner. Oh, well.

"Jun Kazama?" Sonic asked when Eggman screamed like a girl in the distance, sounding a bit like Jun Kazama from _Tekken 2_ when SHE gets KO'd.

However, Sonic forgot what Jun looked like because the last time they crossed paths, Sonic fell off a four-story Japanese parking lot, but suffered with minor injuries. But as Sonic got to where Eggman was standing, his clothes were torn up to shreds.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"Ask those two boys. It's terrible!" Eggman replied.

"Next time, leave the terrorizing to me." Kazuya replied at Paul.

"And what do _you _want?" Paul replied angrily at Sonic.

"I can't believe you beat me to Eggman!" Sonic replied. "You guys must be good."

"You could say that," Kazuya replied, "but really, why'd you have to come to Australia and follow us?"  
"Leave them alone, Sonic." Eggman replied, weakened. Kazuya stomped on his head. Eggman screamed like Jun Kazama again and a loud thwack was heard.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good." Kazuya said, angrily. "You are NOT Jun Kazama—and STOP _trying_ to _be_ her!"

"K.O.!" the announcer declared again.

"Whoa." Sonic laughed. "I didn't know you guys hated Dr. Eggman. What's your fetish?"

"Haven't you heard?" Paul asked. "Jun Kazama should be over here shortly."

"Well, Nina told me she was at the Star Light Zone." Sonic replied.

"And _what_ do you guys want?" Nina asked, angrily, at Kazuya.

"Sonic here said that Jun is in Japan." Paul replied.

"I'd better get outta here…" Sonic replied.

"I hear a Jun Kazama-like scream and Sonic rushes over to where that mad scientist was bullied and knocked out!" Nina replied. "And this is what you repay me for?"

"We can take you on _any_ day!" Anna declared. "So why not step _aside_ and let the masters take care of this?"

"Butt out!" Nina shouted at her little sister. "This is MY fight!" She then kicked her. But to no avail, both fighters, Paul and Nina, knocked themselves out. In normal _Tekken_ rules, if two players tie in the final round of Arcade Mode, then Game Over occurs. Since this is not Arcade Mode, and the announcer is nowhere to be found, it's safe to say that Nina cleared the stage rather than Paul.

"Is everything OK?" Sonic asked six feet away from the brawl. However, Paul and Nina were standing on top of Eggman's larynx, which hurts.

"Uhhh, guys, could you get off of me?" Eggman shouted. Nina stomped on his face, and once AGAIN, Eggman screamed like Jun Kazama.

"What is up with these Jun Kazama death screams?" Sonic laughed. "It seems every time you're KO'ing Eggman, he screams like her—and it's making me remember something." Sonic then remembered something. No, it wasn't Jun Kazama, but it was a capsule. Sonic stepped on this and all the little animals were freed. Like _Sonic the Hedgehog_, the fanfare that plays when Sonic clears an Act—used from 1991 to 1992—played in the background. It seemed that Paul and Kazuya obliterated Eggman, so Sonic didn't have to worry. He beat Knuckles _again_ (neither he nor Tails was allowed at the Marble Zone) to the Chaos Emerald, and this time, it was blue—and tucked inside the capsule once all the animals were freed. The score now: Sonic 2, Knuckles 0.

"Well," Sonic replied, "I better catch Knuckles before he gets the next Emerald. You guys want to come help me find Jun Kazama?"

"We'd love to bring Eggman to justice." Paul exclaimed, firmly. "It's our honor. For the great Jun Kazama!"

"Uhhh, that's _my_ line, Paul…" Kazuya replied, sarcastically.

Sonic: Jun Kazama?  
Paul: Don't worry. We'll find her.

Kazuya: What do you mean _we_, Paul? I was the last person she was with.

Me: Actually, Kazuya, Sonic was. He trained along with her one week ago.

Eggman: I gotta talk to Sega about my contract before Namco's Jun Kazama _kills_ me!

Sonic: Maybe Jun Kazama just doesn't like you. Try to be somebody else.

Nina: Are you feeling lucky now, Sonic?

Sonic: If Jun is at Star Light, then…

Me: Sonic…I'm trying my best to take you to Jun Kazama. Just be patient.

Sonic: Oh, thank you! (Hugs the author)

Me: Aaaaaaggh! You can let go of me now!

Kazuya: What gives? Why is a blue hedgehog interested in the woman in my life anyway?

Me: Sonic and Jun are the best of friends. Don't worry. Things will get a lot better in the next chapter.

Anna: You got _that_ right.

Nina: Who asked YOU? (Throws Anna halfway across the field)

Paul: Here we go again! The worst sisters in the world are fighting again.

Me: All right, you two break it up!


	3. Aquatic Ruin Zone, Brazil

Chapter 3

Aquatic Ruin Zone, Brazil: The Big Sweep 

March 20, 2006: Dear Journal: What's up? It's Sonic again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but on my way to strip Eggman of a Chaos Emerald he found, all of a sudden Kazuya Mishima and Paul Phoenix jack him up like your normal school bullies! Suddenly I feel like laughing all over again because Dr. Eggman had Jun Kazama's moves, and he was executing every single one of them in his fight against Kazuya and Paul rather poorly. Now I'm just waiting for Dr. Eggman to perform either a Moon Scent, a Serpent Twist, a White Mountain, a Sparrow Trap, Cherry Blossom, Tooth Fairy, Rock Shooter, Mist Palm Thrust, Diving Sparrow, Spinning Nest, a Sweeping Sparrow, Back Flip Kick, Crescent Kick, or a Boomerang Sparrow so that another favorite fighter from the King of the Iron Fist Tournament can beat the daylights out of his Jun Kazama Walkers so that they ALL malfunction. I've seen Eggman get a little nauseous when he performs her Cartwheel Kicks with the walker. He always puts on his seatbelts. I can't wait to tell Tails and Knucklehead (BTW: that's the nickname I give Knuckles) the new moves Eggman's machine has learned. I also learned that Jun Kazama is either at Hong Kong (Spring Yard Zone) or Japan (Star Light Zone). And then Nina and Anna started fighting again. I HATE it when those two fight! What is WRONG with them? I wish Jun Kazama would come down here to South America right now and give Nina and Anna a Spinning Roundhouse, a Cartwheel Kick, and a Sweeping Sparrow all in one move! Sheesh! Can't the world's fastest hedgehog ever get a break?

"A NEW CHALLENGER ENTERS!" a nearby _Tekken 2_ arcade machine declared on the bottom of the game screen at the Aquatic Ruin Convention Center. Sonic was playing as Jun Kazama on Stage 6 (after seeing Dr. Eggman upgrade his failed machines that use Jun Kazama's fighting style, which should be copyright infringement), when suddenly, Knuckles inserted two quarters.

"I hope you're still thinking about that race that I challenged you to." Knuckles taunted. "Playing with Jun Kazama will get you nowhere." A few minutes later, Sonic made Knuckles eat those words when Sonic played a high-profile Jun Kazama game, one that Knuckles could NOT escape from using Michelle Chang. It was only a dream. Since its debut in 1992 in the Sega Genesis game _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ (this game also marked Tails' debut), Aquatic Ruin has evolved into what is like the country of Brazil, built with a city and everything. Later that day, Sonic and Tails checked out the ruins. He also found that Dr. Robotnik had built a secret base. His plan for world domination was to make everyone remember the name Jun Kazama—but 99 of the time that never works. Half of Aquatic Ruin's inhabitants were still asleep, as it was in the middle of the night. He dreamt of playing at the arcade once again at the convention center. It looked like as if Dr. Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman, was up to no good, practicing with a robotic hedgehog near stone pillars, just like the Aquatic Ruin boss from the Genesis hit released in 1992.

"Lo siento de interrumpir,", the foreign-speaking secretary paused, "Pero suena como Dr. Eggman trata de destrozar nuestro pueblo con los ladrillos de piedra otra vez, señor." Sonic could not understand a word he said.

"Could you speak English for me?" Sonic asked.

"I feel it to interrupt," he replied, "but it sounds as Dr. Eggman tries to destroy our town with the bricks of stone again, sir."

"I thought that that was a Jun Kazama attack for _sure_!" Knuckles gasped. "It's nice to see Eggman's not thinking about that girl again."

"Espera un minuto. ¿Quién es junio Kazama?" the clerk asked Knuckles.

"Uhhh, Sonic," Knuckles paused, "I could not understand a word he was saying."

"Is everything all right?" Tails asked.

"Egg Breath has been spotted terrorizing the Aquatic Ruins with his illegal practicing again." Sonic replied.

"I thought I heard something about your long-lost friend from Japan." Tails said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah." Knuckles growled. "Get that clerk to speak proper English, OK?"

"Wait a minute. Who is June Kazama?" the clerk asked properly. He was scared that Knuckles tried to attack him. June Kazama is Jun's Engrish name, by the way. Everyone knows that is the WRONG way to pronounce it in the _Tekken_ series.

"That's pronounced _Jun_ Kazama, sir." Sonic corrected. "And that's Eggman's obsession that chased us around in that robot ship the other day, and was beaten numerous times by people we don't even know. I didn't know Eggman had deep feelings for women, personally."

"Are you playing with that girl's heart again, Sonic?" Knuckles replied. "You know that Amy is not going to like this…"

"Bah, who cares?" Sonic replied. "It's not like she's going to fly down here and try to make me propose to her in front of millions of people in Brazil. I have to find that woman and get the other part of that message!" He said that as if Jun Kazama had worshipped both the Spring Yard and Star Light Zones, located in the eastern part of Asia, basically Hong Kong (Spring Yard) and Japan (Star Light). Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog that is seen giving Sonic such a hard time, was nowhere to be found in THIS adventure. Then a scream was heard in the distance, almost sounding a bit like the girl that Sonic was looking for when she was KO'd in _Tekken 2_.

"I think that that was Jun Kazama!" Sonic replied. The Game Over sound from _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ played when Eggman beat the fake hedgehog, and then fainted. The words exploded because the real thing flew down to Brazil, threw Eggman from the ship and performed a slew of attacks ranging from the Sparrow Trap to a Cloud Taste.

"Uhhh, Sonic…" a purple chameleon replied, "you might wanna see this for yourself. Jun Kazama's beating up Eggman."

"How do you know this, Espio?" Knuckles asked. "Aren't Vector and Charmy with you?"

"They're out on the beach." Espio replied. "Besides, I need to talk to both of you about something. It's Eggman's obsession with that girl that's beating him up."

"So, you _like_ terrorizing animals and stealing Chaos Emeralds, huh?" Jun Kazama asked to Dr. Robotnik, angrily, whilst jacking him up.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Sonic shouted. "Now, calm down, Jun. You're going to faint."

"No, no, Ms. Kazama." Eggman chuckled. "No hard feelings—it's not what you think."

"I'm sorry, little fellow," Jun paused, quietly, "did that mean scientist try to hurt you?" The bird chirped loudly as possible. Jun grew more and more furious with Eggman as she turned around to face him.

"Calm down already!" Nina replied. "Can't you see Eggman's just trying to trick us?"

"I'm going to have to beat the answer out of him now." Jun replied. "This doesn't make any sense that he's been terrorizing this blue _hedgehog_ and his friends, and all the animals since I was eighteen!" In a sign of Michelle Rodriguez-like behavior, the WWWC officer hit Dr. Eggman even harder than expected. Anna and Nina tried her hardest to calm Jun down, but to no avail.

"You were 18 in 1991?" Anna asked. Jun broke free of Nina's hold and proceeded to do two more cartwheel kicks on Eggman.

"And THAT'S for making Sonic's life a nightmare!" Jun growled, angrily, and then delivered one last back flip kick to Dr. Eggman. She was _furious_ with him. If this were 1995, Dr. Eggman had better watch out when he crosses paths with Jun Kazama—because the first time he sees her would be his _last_.

"K.O.!" the announcer said. This time the Jun Kazama glitch like the last two chapters was fixed. Eggman let out a scream like the Jack robots from the _Tekken_ series when he was defeated. He was dismantled rather quickly by Jun Kazama, _Tekken_ style.

"I've been beaten up by Jun Kazama!" Eggman growled. "HEDGEHOG!"

"And she's off…" Espio sighed. That's when both Sonic and Eggman's dream ended, a dream for Sonic and a nightmare for Dr. Eggman. The result: Dr. Eggman was injured mercilessly by Jun Kazama (she broke his left arm!). Eggman fans may seem to notice that this brutal attack started by Jun Kazama just doesn't seem right. She didn't have to resort to beating Eggman mercilessly just to get him to stop being bad. At the end of the dream for Sonic, Jun Kazama was STILL nowhere to be found, so it would be up to Sonic to race around the other countries to find her. Eggman's dream about a nasty altercation with Jun Kazama told him to stop sleeping on the bed wrong. Sonic's dream about almost running into Jun Kazama at the last minute (well, not really) told him to never stop on his quest to find her, although the road may be hard to keep up on. Knuckles had the lead until Sonic sped up…and zoomed by. Sonic and Knuckles sped up by Eggman's base in Brazil where all those machines that help him understand Jun Kazama's moves a little better (ok, he's really obsessing over her now). There were literally no fights to discover. Everyone was in Las Vegas, as Sonic and Knuckles had to deal with this.

"So that's where he keeps his sick obsessions…" Knuckles growled to himself.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Did you find something?"

"Nothing." Knuckles retorted. "Just Eggman and his SICK Jun Kazama obsessions locked away at the Aquatic Ruin base. Why hasn't the WWWC cracked down on this mucking scientist yet?"

"Oh, look. The finish line's dead ahead." Sonic replied. Knuckles ran as fast as he could, but was no match for Sonic, who squashed him in seconds flat to win the third round. Just then, a memory came to him.

"_Now, just remember,"_ Jun paused, _"you have to believe in yourself. Don't let anything stand in your way."_

"_Gotta nail Eggman."_ Sonic replied. _"He must be stopped in Japan at all costs!"_

"Eggman…" Sonic growled.

Eggman: Phew, what a crazy dream. I didn't know Jun Kazama _hated_ me since 1991.

Me: Duh, that was your debut along with Sonic.

Sonic: If I see ONE more of Eggman's "Jun Kazama" contraptions, I'm gonna—

Knuckles: I've had it with his practical jokes too. When will this crazy author…

Sonic: Stop wasting time and get me to Jun already!

Me: I'm trying! You can't rush these things, you know.


End file.
